Paragon Effect
by Astol
Summary: Nothing could have prepared the council for this, nothing could have prepared them for encountering a race who evolved along a different path than the rest of the galaxy.What effect will have the first contact with Humanity? Heavily AU! mostly Paragon Humanity! No childish Council Bashing and caricaturing! Twins!Shepard
1. timeline

**Astol: Hello guys it is my first try at a Mass effect alternate contact fic so I just hope it will be good and if you advices don't hesitate to give them. this story is born from my inspiration reading many paragon Humanity fic like the Paragon Reinterpretations by MB18932 and ****.**

* * *

**Paragon Effect  
**

**Timeline**

2096- Due to the ever growing Human population and the lack of raw materials conflict start to break out among the different nations of the world and as the time passes by , the conflict get more and more violent until the entire world is under what will be called the by some the Third World War, but most would refer to it as the Last War, as some thought this war would be the end of mankind, because after the first twenty years of war the violence escalated to the point of destroying even the governments themselves as the civilians could no-longer bear being the victims of this war and revolted against their own governments. The war was now both between nations and inside the nations with the citizens fighting against their own governments, the governments crumbled from the inside and outside conflicts in the ten years that followed. Society fell into oblivion as chaos was all that remained on the now ravaged Earth because the different populations fought among themselves for survival.

2136- forty years after the beginning of the war, and ten after its end the survivors, who lived in misery among the rubbles of the once thriving civilization, decided it was time to rebuild and stop all of those useless conflicts for they would never be able to achieve anything like this especially when their world has been left in a poor state with some ecosystems destroyed and other severely damaged.

Gathering what little hope and faith in the future they had, they united to create a new nation and only one that shall be the only nation of Humanity as the disaster of the Last War happened because they were divided and fought only for themselves and their nations, It was the birth of the United Earth Federation or UEF, in front of their fellow survivors the one chosen to be the leaders of the Federation swore that they would do everything in their power to protect the next generation and those to come from the horror of a new War, and the name of Last War took a new sense as it was the last that would be fought among humans.

2140- Initialisation of Rebirth project all scientific efforts are concentrated on finding new energies and ways to repair the damages done by the war and create new means of getting the necessary materials.

2158- Creation of the first artificial Molecular-assembling nanomachines able to combine molecule to form new one making it possible synthesize food and other raw materials making what decades ago was seen as science-fiction a reality.

2190- Heaven Gate's Accident

In a complex named Heaven Gate on Necker Island, Scientist were working on a theory to extract energy from the subspace, in order to replace the current energies but when they started their prototype of subspace energy extractor it ended up extracting too much energy and got out of control, the result was an explosion that vaporized the Hawaiian Islands and saturated the atmosphere of Earth with an unknown type of radiation.

2195- five years after the disaster the radiation from Heaven Gate's Accident seemed to have no effect what's over at first, but it was until peoples starts to develop strange abilities. These peoples were capable of telekinesis, empathy meaning they could sense the emotions of someone and if they were lying or not, but it also produced over types of power like electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, and cryokinesis also appeared. At first it was a small percentage of the population but it quickly spread to the point the whole global population had those abilities in only two years. With no other choice the medical research were oriented to study those abilities and make sure peoples could control them.

2198-Success of the Rebirth project after decades of struggles the damages done to Earth's ecosphere during the war are mostly repaired.

2201- The strange abilities were now considered as something normal and the kid at school were taught how to control them by specialized teachers.

To be sure to not cause any worry among the crowds the research on subspace energy extraction continued in secret and finally they resulted into the creation of the first viable subspace energy extractor which quickly replaced the other type of energy as it could produce a thousand time more energy than the nuclear reactors.

2205- After years of test the first ship of Humanity was finally sent for its first trip in space to Pluto and back to Earth, the ship was powered by a subspace energy extractor allowing, the name is FSV-Phoenix. As expected it was a success the trip was done in a mere quarter of hour.

The next test that worried the scientist was the hyperspace drive but it worked none the less and with in only twenty five minutes of trip the ship reached Proxima Centauri

2206 to 2214- Encouraged by its first success Humanity start to facture a small fleet to start a colony on Mars and begin its terraforming.

At the same time the fear of unknown and what lies beyond Sol system make the High senate of the Federation found project to develop weapons to outfit the space ship with.

The first weapon created is the ion cannons that were already possible in the 21st century but asked for too much energy to be used as weapons. But with the ship now outfitted with subspace energy extractors it is no longer a problem.

The next weapons created were the plasma canons.

The plasma cannon (also called electro thermal accelerator) is a projectile weapon, which accelerates a projectile by means of a plasma discharge between electrodes at the rear of the barrel, generating a rapid increase in pressure. It functions similarly to older types of canons, except that it uses a plasma discharge instead of a chemical propellant making it far more effective as the slug of energetic excited matter was able to punch through any ablative armour created so far, the concept was also adapted to firearms as the old assault rifles were replaced with plasma auto-rifle.

But for new weapons new means of protection energy shields first created for the ships were also adapted as personal shields for the soldiers.

2215-Mars is fully colonized and Terra-formed. discovery of the prothean ruins on Mars

2218-Data of the Prothean archives mostly traduced, discovery of Charon's relay.

The relay is deemed a threat by the High senate as it would allow direct access to Sol system from systems light years away from them, and ordered to get rid of it by any means possible.

Using the molecular-assembling nanomachines the Relay was dismantled.

2219-Invention of Subspace communications allowing communication from systems to systems.

2225- The colonization effort begin 15 worlds have been selected for being in 6 systems close to the sol Systems in some of those Systems Mass relays are found and dismantled as well

2240-The UEF now have a total of 25 fully developed colonies with at least three cities the size of New York on each one

2243- Signals coming from an uncharted system are detected. The signals are communications in an unknown language, giving a clear answer to question "are we alone?"

The High Senate decides to proceed carefully and order to send probes to get more information before doing anything.

2245-The language used by the alien has been translated thanks to data intercepted by the probes. The planet on which the aliens settled is a new colony of a space faring civilization named Turian Hierarchy. From the data collected the Turian Hierarchy doesn't seem hostile and the High Senate chose to send an expedition with one of the High Senators on board to initiate the first contact.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

**Codex**

**Hyperspace drive: drives that allow making a tear in the very fabric of time and space named Hyperspace window to enter a space with more then three dimensions and were the laws of physic does not work the same as in conventional space allowing FTL travel. **

**FSV= Federation Space Vehicle **

**High Senate: council made of the nine highest executives of the Federation eight being the High Senators and the ninth one being The High Senate's president elected by Universal suffrage for a six year term that can be renewed only once. **

* * *

**Astol: okay that's all for now I hope it looks promising enough, if there are things that should be corrected don't forget to signal it. Oh! And those who find the Star Trek reference get a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Contact

_Station Arcturus_

In the corridor leading to the docking bays, two officers, a man and a woman with long red hair and green eyes talked about the event that everyone was so excited about: "the first contact" it looked like a joke or a stereotype from one of those sci-fi shows of the 21st century, but this time it was humanity that was initiating the first contact .

"So you have been chosen to be the commanding officer of the starship sent to initiate so the called first contact?" asked the man with chuckle.

"Yes but I'm not the only one getting some form of honor, newly promoted admiral Hackett." replied the woman with a smirk.

Hackett chuckled again "Right, but it's you Captain Hannah Shepard who gets to inscribe your name in History."

"You are right… Oh look out the window!" shouted Hannah with the excitation of child unwrapping its Christmas present.

Looking through the window you could see a one kilometre long spaceship. It has this design made of sharp angles that you could see in every ship designed by the Federation.

"The FSV-Eirene the very first space ship of its kind, an exploration ship that has been named after the Greek goddess of peace, it is made for deep space exploration that would take months or years." said Hackett.

"Captain Hannah Shepard! We are about to write a new chapter in human History! So please be serious!" Hannah Turned around to see a stern looking man in uniform but instead of navy blue it was white and there was a winged five pointed star made of gold on his chest. He seemed rather young in his late twenties or early thirties; he has vaguely short black hair and also had glasses over his brown eyes. When Hannah realised who it was military discipline kicked in and she saluted, it was the High Senator Edward Adams known for being the youngest Senator in the federation History, initially he was doing medical studies to become a doctor, no one knows why he chose to become a politician.

"Please Senator Adams don't be so stern Captain Shepard is already tensed knowing she left her husband with the twins" explained Hackett.

"Oh sorry I am very nervous too but… did you say twins? I feel sorry for your husband" said Senator Adams with a small smile.

But before they could talk more they heard the sound signalling the Eirene was now docked and Hannah's and Adams' Holo-Tools blue display appeared and rang signalling it was time to get onboard of the ship.

"Well, see you later Stevens!" exclaimed Hannah as she followed the Senator to get on the Eirene.

"Yeah be sure to come back before the kids kill your husband!" joked Hackett.

_FSV-Eirene_

Finally on the bridge of her new ship Hannah gave the order to depart

"Well everyone know what do so set course for designated system, maximum speed"

"Course is set Captain" replied the helmsman.

"Well what are we waiting for" Hannah asked with a smirk.

The Eirene's engine roared through the vacuum of space as it took off.

"Preparation for entry in Hyperspace, count down: 3…2…1…0"

The blackness of space was broken as what could be describe as a wormhole appeared; The Eirene went through and disappeared.

Tired because she was too excited to sleep last night, Hannah fell asleep in her chair and finally after two hours an ensign went to wake her up.

She yawned "Did I fell asleep?" she asked getting a nod from the ensign "I'm sorry I did not sleep well last night"

"Too excited? I can understand this is the first contact after all, there will be true aliens, the entire crew is nervous about it. By the way my name is Harry Jenkins glad to meet you Captain Shepard" said Ensign Jenkins.

"Like wise ensign Jenkins, it looks like we are about to exit Hyperspace" said Hannah.

As finally the seemingly endless flow of Hyperspace faded and she could see the System through the observation window.

Four planets orbiting a white sun but what caught her attention was the third planet, from the data intercepted by the probes the alien colony was on this planet and since they exited Hyperspace in the middle of the system they certainly did not go unnoticed by the colonists.

"Ready to write some History High Senator?" asked Hannah with a smile.

"As long as you don't fall asleep on us again" replied Adams with a smirk.

As the ship moved toward the planet the radars detected something.

"Captain Shepard I've got four ships on the radars, they are fighting, one is turian without a doubt but the others are of unknown origin, the Turian ship is in bad shape, there is a lot of debris suggesting other ships were here, but has been destroyed, the unidentified ships seems to be one Cruisers and two frigates, the Turian ship seem to be a Cruiser as well " explained Ensign Jenkins.

'Now we have dilemma, if we help the Turians we might be getting ourselves dragged into a war that is no ours. But if we don't help them, and this is not a war, we might have difficulties when negotiating any partnership or alliance with them or the community they are part of. If only we had more information!' thought Senator Adams.

_PFS-__Vigilant sentinel_

Captain Relius was having the worst day of his life first he got affected to a new colony in the Attican Traverse which is basically the neutral zone between the Terminus Systems and the Council space, and to make it worse The colony is now under an attack of slavers, and his biggest problem right now is that his ship the Vigilant Sentinel is the last ship he has the rest of the small patrol has been destroyed by the slavers surprise attack, and the ship already severely damaged.

The entire bridge shook violently as another mass accelerated slug hit the Ship, sparks fly in every direction and alarms rang.

"Damage report!" shouted Captain Relius.

"Kinetic barriers wont be able to take another hit, Mass accelerators are offline… we are just gonna die here" replied the lieutenant Zelius.

"I would not be so pessimistic!" exclaimed the helmsman with hopeful smile.

"Why?" asked Relius who wanted nothing more than a way outside of this nightmare.

"I got an unknown spaceship on the radars; it is one kilometre long so it's most likely a dreadnought but what's strange is that his design does not match anything in our databanks and does not seem to have enough eezo on board to be using a mass effect core." Explained the helmsman.

"We have no time to think we must send a message to this ship!" replied Relius

_FSV-Eirene_

"Captain we are getting a transmission from the Turian ship! Audio only" exclaimed the helmsman.

"Patch it through!" replied Captain Shepard

_"Captain Relius of the FPS-Vigilant Sentinel starship of the Turian Hierarchy to the unknown ship, we are under attack of from the slavers, we request assistance" _

There was silence for a short time then Hannah broke it.

"So what are your orders Senator? Our primary objective is your protection-" but she was cut in her sentence by Senator Adams.

"Your primary objective as a soldier of the Federation is to defend innocents against those who mean them harm; it is the oath you took like the entire crew of this ship. If we were to just turn away from this like cowards the founders of the Federation would turn in their graves" stated Senator Adams with conviction.

Hannah nodded, smiled, and turned to her crew "You know what is to be done."

Immediately an alarm rang in the entire ship signalling every officer that the ship was engaging in a fight.

"Target the Slaver's Cruiser with the ion canons and prepare the plasma canon as well" ordered Hannah.

"Pirate ship locked, charging the ion cannons" replied the tactical officer.

The slaver ships that had detected the off charts levels of energy coming from the Eirene, were now changing target trying to position themselves to attack the exploration ship, but before they could do anything two blue beams shot from the Eirene piercing through the black emptiness of space to finally hit their target unopposed destroying the Cruiser in a massive explosion, the two other ships chose to flee using FTL.

Hannah was gapping like fish not believing what just happened, the ship was taken down with a single hit.

"What the hell happened?!" shouted the confused Captain.

"It looks like they have no energy shields Captain, instead they must be using kinetic barriers like the one the Protheans used since from what we got on the Turian and the rest of the galactic community they use this kind of protection because their technology is mostly based on prothean one, but it is useless against a particle beam since there is little kinetic impact, but if we fired the plasma cannon instead maybe it would have protected them" explained the Senator Adams.

_PFS-Vigilant Sentinel_

"Did you see this Captain?" asked lieutenant Zelius.

"Yes I did, the weapon they used simply ignored the kinetic barriers. Could it be… a long range direct energy weapon?" said Captain Relius anxious about all this could imply. "The technology is too different from ours; it is most likely a first contact. They are not primitives or upstart to have that kind of technology. But the question is: are they hostile?"

"Only one way to find out Captain" replied lieutenant Zelius.

_FSV-Eirene _

"Captain the Turians are hailing us" exclaimed the helmsman.

Hannah took a deep breath 'Well time to make History'

"Patch them through" replied the nervous Captain not sure of what is going to happen.

_"Greetings, I am Captain Relius, on behalf of me and my crew I want to thank you for saving us, but we would need you indentify yourself and give us the purpose of your presence here" _the nervousness in the captain's voice was pretty obvious as he spoke.

"There is no problem with this. I am Captain Hannah Shepard of the FSV-Eirene my mission is to escort the High Senator Adams and help him initiate the first contact with your people" explained Hannah.

_"If you are peaceful why bring a dreadnought?" asked Captain Relius._

"I can assure you the Eirene is not a dreadnought Captain Relius, in fact it is a deep space exploration ship conceived for mission that would take months or even years, most of its volume is made of installation meant to produce whatever is necessary for its autonomy, you can even come one board to check it if you want" replied Hannah.

The voice of Captain Relius seemed to lose some tension _"Then we will send a transmission to the Citadel to inform the council of your intentions once we confirmed that your ship is really what you said, you will be escorted to the widow system by a patrol of the Hierarchy. "_

"Thanks Captain Relius" answered Hannah as.

_"Thanks we will __recontact__ you later when we have the answer, you can also come down on the planet to visit the colony in the mean time if you want I'm sure the colonist would like to meet their heroes" _replied Captain Relius before shutting the com channel.

"Well everything is going nicely. Isn't it Senator?" asked Hannah.

"If we forget we had to destroy a slaver ship, making a demonstration of our weapons that made the Turians afraid of us, every thing seems okay so far" stated Senator Adams sarcastically.

_An hour later-Serpent nebula/Widow system/Citadel_

The Citadel, the symbol of the Council's might and power; a gigantic space station made of five arms named Wards connected by a ring named the Presidium, and at the centre of this ring stand the Citadel tower in which the Council take every decisions of importance for the Galactic community.

Right now the Council is dealing with demands from the Batarian ambassador trying once again to lift some of the sanctions the Council had put on his people for the numerous conflict it caused, when suddenly Quentius the assistant of the Councillor Sparatus the current Turian councillor burst in the council chamber.

"Councillors! I have received very important news from a colony. Oh sorry I'm obviously interrupting your meeting"

"There will be no harm done, if this news is really this important" replied Sparatus who would do anything to get out of sterile argument with the Batarian ambassador.

"It is! Our new colony on the planet Rekia was attacked by slavers and at the most critical moment an unknown dreadnought-sized starship showed up and destroyed one of the Slaver ships that still had his barriers on with a single hit! The ship belongs to a new species, they call themselves humans and are here to initiate the first contact they seem to be peaceful" explained Quentius totally panicked.

Silent reigned in the room, and then Tevos the Asari councillor chose to break it.

"Are those reports accurate? Any proof?" asked the Asari councillor not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Yes there is! We have a first contact package and translation software and we have records from the battle!" replied Quentius connecting his Omni-tool to the holographic display in front of each councillor to make it play a video showing the Eirene fire its ion cannons.

"By the Goddess! This is real…" said Tevos as she went through the first contact package that was too elaborate to be just a lie.

"Looks like it, a chance they are not as warlike as the Krogans" muttered Sparatus 'especially with the kind of weapons they equip their ship with'

"Indeed" stated Eran the Salarian councillor 'Such an interesting technology! These humans could be great partners for future scientific project if they were able to create this kind of technology…oh the possibilities!' thought the Salarian councillor her mind already racing quickly through all the possibilities and benefits.

'Another inferior species they'll just be a new source of slaves once we get their technology' thought Jath'Amon the Batarian ambassador wit disdain and arrogance.

"Well we agree the first contact with the Humans must be as perfect as possible we can't pass having a species with so much potential joining the Citadel, Quentius do you know who is going to be the Human representative?"

"Yes it is a certain High Senator Adams, if I got the name right. He is from what I've been told one of the nine highest executive of the Human's government" Stated Quentius.

"Sending someone of such importance to meet us, this show that they are taking this very seriously" pondered Sparatus.

"Well, we must prepare everything for their arrival, Quentius; send an escort to guide them to the Citadel" ordered Tevos.

Quentius quickly nodded and quickly went back to work.

_An hour later at the Executor's office_

"Executor! We have a problem!" said a Salarian C-sec officer who barged in the executor's office.

"What is happening? I hope it's not too much of a problem because with the new species' representative arriving in a few hours we can't afford it" stated a worried Venari Pallin.

"Just look for yourself" replied the salarian as he switched on the holographic screen on the wall of the Executor's office to display the Citadel News channel.

_"Citadel News, News from the whole Galaxy!" announced the voice of a cheerful asari presenter as the logo of the channel appeared on the screen ._

_"Hello everybody, today we have very special news for you! But I let my colleague who was the one to discover the event inform you" _

_The other presenter was a Turian with lavender colony marking and light brown plates._

_"Thank you, but first tell me since when did we not make a first contact?"_

_"The last one I remember was the first contact with the Yaghs, which was a total disaster with said Yaghs killing off the delegation sent to them by the council"_

_"Yes indeed, but to day something happened, the Rekia colony at the border between inner council space and the Traverse has been attacked by slavers and when everything seemed to be lost when an unknown dreadnought sized ship appeared and destroyed the slavers cruiser with a single hit making the other slaver ship flee."_

_Explained the turian as the video of Eirene that the council has seen earlier was displayed._

_"Incredible! But your previous question suggest that this ship belong to a new race doesn't it?" asked the Asari presenter. _

_"Yes it does. The ship belongs to a new race named Humans, its name is FSV-Eirene sent by the Human government, the United Earth Federation, in order to initiate the first contact. Yes you hear me well this first contact has been initiated by the Federation not the Council_

_"Yes but do we have any facts that would point to this race being peaceful?"_

_"Yes we do: first we have the name of the ship itself, Eirene from what my source on Rekia told me is the name of ancient goddess of peace, a name charged with obvious hope for a peaceful contact. Second I have testimonies from peoples of Rekia that have talked with the humans who seem to bear no negative personality traits that you can extend to the entire species, like the Krogans' warlikeness"_

_"But the Eirene is a dreadnought why bring a ship like this instead of a diplomatic one?" asked the Asari presenter_

_"First from what I've got the Eirene is not a dreadnought but a deep space exploration ship made for mission that would last years meaning a big part of her volume is made up of labs and whatever installation might be necessary to the autonomy of her crew, it has been also been chosen because the human representative is not just anyone, it's a High Senator, one of the nine highest executives of the Federation" _

_"Well Humans are definitely taking this seriously! But the question is now: what those humans look like? I am sure that all our spectators want to know"_

_"You are lucky because I have received pictures of both female and male human"_

_Replied the Turian presenter as a photo of Hannah Shepard and Senator Adams were displayed._

_"the one with navy blue uniform the female while the on in white is a male , as you can see they look very asari-like when it comes to the body's shape, the photos represent Captain Hannah Shepard the commanding officer of the Eirene and The High Senator."_

_"Well now this is what I call great news! So everybody stay tuned because we will inform you in real time of the progress of this first contact!"_

"Spirits! How did they found about this so fast? The council has yet to make a public declaration! Well at least they don't know at which bay-"

_"Oh! We are already receiving news from our informants; looks like the humans will arrive at the Citadel in four hours and will dock at bay D24" exclaimed the asari presenter displaying a map to show the location of said bay._

Pallin was now beyond angry, he was furious!

"You! You are to find out who leaked the information to the freaking medias! And fix this spirit damned mess by sending teams to prevent anyone from approaching the bay designated for the Humans arrival! Now scram!" roared the Executor Venari Pallin.

The terrorised officer ran out of the executor's office not wanting to be on the receiving end of more of the turian's anger.

"If the humans feel insulted by the sudden walkabout, the Council will have my head" grumbled the executor Pallin.

_Four hours later_

After being guided through the relay network, the Eirene finally arrived to the Citadel. Even if the C-sec did all it could to prevent the bay from being overcrowded, many curious were there looking at the alien ship moving toward the Citadel with excitation.

When the Eirene was finally docked, Hannah and the High Senator Adams made their first steps into the space station with an escort of six heavily armed marines.

The executor Pallin and dozens of C-sec agents greeted them in the bay, the C-sec agents more preoccupied about keeping the crowd away from the Council's guest.

"Greeting, I am the Executor Venari Pallin. I will guide you to the Council"

Hannah tilted her head in confusion "Executor?" she asked.

"I am in charge of the citadel security forces or C-sec for short" answered Executor Pallin.

Hannah and the Senator nodded and followed the Executor to an elevator in front of which was an army of news reporters.

"Spirit damned reporters!" swore Pallin

"I take care of this" replied Hannah.

One of the marines was about to protest but the Senator nodded to happy to not have to deal with the medias so soon.

Once in the elevator that was moving slowly, way too slowly for the Senator the marine who was about to protest.

"Senator why did you let Captain Shepard handle the Medias, it'd going to be a disaster!" said the marine.

"What do you mean?" asked Senator Adams now worried.

"Remember a story about a certain Commander and a reporter two years ago?"

Adams' eyes widened in realization and he smacked his forehead.

"Crap! We are in for a political shit-storm!" he exclaimed.

"What is the matter? Captain Shepard Seem to be a reasonable person" asked Executor Pallin.

"Yeah except she punched a reporter two years ago" explained the marine.

Now there was an awkward silence in the elevator.

After a very long moment the elevator finally arrived to the council chamber.

"Greeting Senator Adams welcome to the Citadel" said Tevos

"Thank you councillors, so should we get to business?" asked Adams.

"Yes we should. As you are aware, the council is the centre of a vast galactic community and we offer Humanity a place in this community as an associate member race at first and when your people will have proved itself enough it will be granted a council seat" explained Councillor Eran.

"We will give you all the information needed to help you make your decision" added councillor Sparatus.

"I'm already informed and there some… issues with the conditions" said High Senator Adams.

"What issues?" asked Tevos a bit uncomfortable but not showing it.

'They start to get nervous' thought Adams sensing how tense the councillors were, thanks to his empathy he could sense it even if the they put on a mask of confidence.

"There is two issues: the first is what you call the Farixen treaty that limit the number of 'dreadnought' from what I could read it limit the number by imposing ratios, the problem is we: don't know if we are in or out of those ratios. " Explained Senator Adams as he felt worry coming in waves from the three councillors.

"We Turian have 37 Dreadnoughts which mean a council race other than us is currently allowed 21 while an associate only 7" answered Sparatus.

"Then we have a problem because we either have 30 dreadnoughts or 15 either way we are far out of the ratios of an associate" replied Senator Adams.

Suddenly Senator Adams felt fear coming from some of the ambassadors that were

Watching except one that obviously thought he was lying, but he sensed the Councillors were worried now.

"Why do you say 30 or 15 is there a problem with the classification of 15 of those ships?" asked the Councillor Sparatus trying to stay calm.

"Yes 5 are the Eirene and four ship of the same type, and the other ten are Carriers" stated Senator Adams.

"For the Eirene and the other deep space exploration ships there is no problem we are already aware of their status, but what is a Carrier?" asked Councillor Eran with genuine interest.

"Like the name suggests it a Carrier is a starship that carries a lot of fighters as its primary weapons" Explained the Senator.

"Then the only problem remaining is that you still have a little more than twice the allowed number for an associate race" Replied Eran.

'They are not upstart at all fifteen dreadnoughts is not something that can easily be achieved' thought Sparatus because none of the race encountered before had more than five dreadnoughts at their entry in the galactic community.

"But we can allow you to keep those ships but you won't be allowed to build more" added Tevos trying to compromise to make sure the Humans join the Citadel, she had to succeed for the greater good of the galactic community because she feared that if the humans did not join the Citadel they would go rogue and become part of the Terminus systems.

While most of the ambassadors understood what the asari councillor was trying to do and respected it, the Batarian ambassador was internally fuming 'these pyjaks get to have the council doing al it can to satisfy them just by coming on the Citadel! It should be us the Council should try to satisfy because the Batarians are the apex race of this galaxy!'

"Thank you for this concession Councillor. The last issue is the privilege given to those you call spectres, the High Senate including me, had deemed a status above the law unacceptable" said Senator Adams with a firm tone and a stern look.

"The spectres are to protect all of Council space we cannot accept that a member refuse their authority and status" replied Sparatus being just as firm and stern as the Senator.

Tevos and Eran were worried they could not indeed give Humanity the right to deny spectres' status or there would be an awful lot of protest among the other associate races because they would be giving the new race to much privileges.

"Then I have to refuse your offer of Humanity becoming an associate race" everyone in the council chamber gasped, never before a race refused becoming part of the Citadel's community. The Senator raised his hand to signal that he did not finish "However! The High Senate has predicted this would not work out and has prepared an offer of its own. Humanity will be independent from the Citadel, but we are open to an alliance which means we will be present whenever the council may require our assistance like today with the Rekia colony. All of the Council and associate races will be allowed an embassy on our homeworld Terra and we expect in return an embassy on the Citadel for the Federation. We will also activate some mass relays in our territory to open trade route and allow the citizens of the citadel to visit the Federation's space. The trade will be centred on none strategic technologies such as medical equipment and civil equipment as well as raw materials. We will also in an attempt to construct better relation we will be open to joint project in colonization for example. Lastly since our government will be independent from the citadel those who want to settle in our territory will be allowed a path to citizenship" explained Senator Adams.

Everyone was stunned, but the Council could not be happier this proposition while not something they expected solved every problems. But what shocked everyone and left councillors and ambassadors alike speechless was the fact that the humans had no need of Mass relays and were open minded enough to allow citizenship to non-humans.

The Council agreed to the arrangement the rest of the details would be fixed individually with each races' representative

This was the beginning of a new era and no one could predict where it would lead the galaxy as a whole.

**End of the Chapter 1**

**Astol: I hope everyone liked it so don't forget to review to give your opinion on the story and if you have any advice that would help me don't forget to put them in your review or PM me.**


End file.
